Vampire Love
by winterhead123
Summary: What will the Sackville-Bagg do when the amulet does not work? Will they ever be able to become human? Will one rebellious teen vampire find love?
1. Prologue

They did not understand. The legends all said the same thing. The amulet, when used when the comet was passing, would turn them into humans once more. It did, it turned them into humans for a couple of days, but then they were back to vampires. The Sackville-Bagg family had spent over three hundred years searching for the amulet so that they could become humans, but it only lasted a couple of days. When they became vampires again they moved back into their graveyard home. They hoped to find out what happened. Why were they once again vampires? With Rookery no longer alive to bother them, they hoped it would easier for Tony and his family to help.


	2. Chapter 1

Gregory had been awoken by the sounds of humans digging a hole for a coffin. Did they have to be so loud? Of course they did not know that he was down there but still they could have quitter. Sighing he jumped down from his sleeping stop on the roof. It would be about ten hours before the sun would be down, but with the loud noises over head there was no why he could sleep. He looked up at the rest of his family. How could they still sleep? Sighing again he sat down on the bench and leaned his back against the wall. He would just have to wait for the annoying humans to stop. After two hours he fell asleep.

"Gregory, hunny, it's time to get up." His mother said as she shook her sons sleeping body. Why was he on a bench and not the ceiling? She thought to herself as she shook him again. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother.

"I'm awake, mother." Gregory said. If it had been anyone else he would have growled, but he could not bring himself to growl at his mother. She smiled and nodded. Rudolf jumped off of his spot on the roof and landed next to his already awake family. Together they made their way to the cows they feed on. Tony had shown the cows to them about a month ago. Gregory hated feeding on animals. He wanted to kill humans. He was a vampire for Christ sake not a coward, but he did what he was told. When they arrived the barn they feed.

Their parents went back to the 'house', Rudolf and Ana went to play with Tony, and Gregory just wandered around the grave yard. He could not help, but feel lonely. Everyone had someone except for him, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head when he saw a teenage girl crying over the fresh grave. Not knowing what to do he just stood there. He could smell her blood and he wanted her blood, but for some reason he just could not bite her. She was different from any other person he had come across. She looked to be about sixteen. Shifting from one foot to the other, he decided to speak.

"Hello." He said smiling when she jumped. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side an inch. He ignored her question and asked his own.

"What are you doing here?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I asked you first." She stated crossing her arms.

"I asked second. Two is a bigger number so you have to answer first." He said crossing his arms in a mocking way. A small smile formed on her lips.

"My brother died." She swallowed hard and continued speaking, "Now you, why are you here?" Gregory shrugged.

"I enjoy grave yards." He answered. She nodded, her crimson red hair getting in her face. She pushed it out of the way.

"I should go. Oh, and my name is Ava." She said turning around.

"Gregory" He said as he watched her leave.


	3. Chapter 2

"I just don't understand!" Exclaimed Frederick. He was pacing in front of the opening of their 'home'. His wife, Freda, was listening to his rants while watching him pace back and forth.

"Understand what, darling?" She asked. She had not really been listening before. Luckily he did not seem to notice.

"Why the amulet didn't work." He stopped pacing long enough to look Freda in the eye, but then continued.

"Maybe it was a fake."Gregory added. Neither of his parents had known that he was there. He was leaning on a taller gravestone. Frederick had considered that already.

"Then where would the real one be?" Frederick asked not really expecting an answer though he wanted one. Gregory rolled his eyes.

"If we knew that, then would be human now wouldn't we?" He asked knowing it would upset his father. Frederick growled.

"I am in no mood to deal with your attitude games, Gregory." He said. He finally stopped pacing. The three stared at each other. Gregory had to force himself not to pounce when he smelled human blood. One: it was a human, and drinking human blood was highly frowned upon by his family. Two: it was Tony, and killing Tony would make his little siblings even more upset. Three: he was in no mood to listen to the winning and complying of his family.

"Hello, brother, mother, father." Ana said greeting them. Freda and Frederick greeted her back while Gregory merely nodded so that she would know that he heard her. Tony also greeted them as did Rudolf.

"You mortals sleep during this hour. So why are you here?" Gregory asked Tony.

"Because if I visited during the day you would not be quite so 'happy'."Tony answered while looking down. He was afraid of Gregory, and Gregory knew it. He usually made it a game to scare the young human.

"He had dream." Rudolf said. Frederick looked at Tony.

"What did you see?" Freda asked before Frederick could. A confused expression flashed on Tony's face.

"There was second amulet. Then, I saw a bunch of vampires and some red hair lady. I think she was human." Gregory's eyes widened. It could not have been her. It was impossible. "I don't know why she was there, but she was. Anyway this stone was white. I think it was the real one." Tony said. Gregory was still shocked about the red headed girl in Tony's dream. Frederick was happy to know that there was a seconded chance for his family to be human.

"But why were there to stones created?" Freda asked gaining everyone's attention. "And do we have to wait for the comet again." No one answered because no one knew. Tony looked up. It would be daylight in an hour, and he needed to be in that bed when his mother goes to wake him up.

"I need to go now." Tony said: "Before my mom goes to wake me up and I'm not there." Rudolf nodded understanding. He took Tony's hand and flew him home. Ana yelled a good-bye. Everyone that was still there want done into their hiding spot. Gregory went to sleep that morning with the image of Ava filling his mind.

"Get up, Ava!" Sarah, her mother, screamed. It was 8o' clock in the morning and time for home-schooling. Sighing, Ava grabbed her pillow from under her head and pushed it over her head. "Oh, no you don't." Sarah said grabbing her pillow and throwing it across the room. Ava was back asleep. "OK, you did this to yourself." Sarah got up, went to the bathroom, got a cup of ice-cold water, and poured it on Ava's head. Ava shot up the second the water hit. Ava gave her mother the death glare. After an hour of waking up Ava started her homeschooling.

"OK, first English…." Ava soon blocked her mother out. She was thinking about Gregory. She was drawn to him. She did not understand his red eyes, pale skin, and gothic look. Everything about him screamed vampire obsession, but it felt like it was more than that. "Are you listening?" Her mother's voice broke her out her thoughts Sighing she did her best to pay attention for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

Gregory had been walking around the graveyard again when he saw Ava. She was crouched down in front of her brother's grave. He watched her from the shadows of the trees. She stood up and fixed her black blouse and long black skirt.

"It's not safe to wander around a graveyard at night. You never know what creatures will be waiting for you to turn your back to them." Gregory said to her when she turned her back towards him. She turned to the sound of his voice. Her eyes searched for him. He smiled and stepped into the moon light.

"You mean like you?" She asked smiling when she saw him. He nodded.

"Exactly, I'm the most dangerous thing here." He said knowingly.

"You're also the only alive thing here." She said. It took all of his energy not to snort in laughter. If only you knew. He thought to himself. He smiled, unthinkingly showing her his fangs. They are fake. She tried to convince herself.

"Why do you come here during the night and during the day?" He asked curious.

"I'm not really supposed to be here. My mom would be mad if she found out." She replied. He tilted his head to the side. "He got involved in things that made our mother ashamed of him. She all but forbade me to visit his grave." Gregory nodded not wanting to push her into saying to say anything she did not want to. "So why are you here?"

"I find grave yards to be intriguing." He answered somewhat honestly. It was not like he could tell her that he was a vampire. Well, Rudolf did. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head. She smiled widely, causing Gregory to think that for a second his heart was beating again. He smiled back. She looked down to a red wristwatch and sighed.

"I need to go, so good-bye." She said turning away. She had not been watching where she was going and so tripped over a hole. Gregory, seeing the hole before she did had been ready to catch her when she fell. She looked away blushing. She pushed herself off of him and tried to ignore the smirk he was giving her.

"There's a hole there." He said teasingly. She glared at him while trying not to smile, but in the end she smiled.

"I noticed." She noticed that he was smiling so that his fangs could be seen. "Are you a ...vampire?" She asked looking away from him. They both just stood there not looking at each other. He sighed, mentally kicking himself. He wanted to tell her, but his family would kill him.

"Yes." He said giving in to his own wants not caring what his family said. She just stared at him. She did not say anything, but she did not run away and that was a good place to start with. A bat screeched causing Ava to look up. Gregory already knew that it was Ana. Ana not seeing Ava until it was too late land on a broken down tombstone. "She already knows. You can turn into your vampire from, Ana." Gregory said never taking his eyes off of Ava. Ana turned into her vampire from.

"Oh, brother, you're going to get us in trouble." Ana said. Gregory shrugged. Ava just stood there not knowing what to say or do. "I'm Ana, Gregory's sister." Ana introduced herself. Ava swallowed.

"Hello, Ana, I'm Ava." She said in a slight whisper.

"She should leave before Mother and father find her." Ana said. Ava nodded. "You cannot tell anyone about us." Once more Ava nodded.

"I'm not sure anyone would believe me." She said with a small smile.

"Watch out for hole." Gregory added with chuckle. Ava stuck her tongue out at him before leaving.

"I can smell her on you." Ana said looking at her brother. Gregory shrugged. "Which means Mother and father will be able to as well."Gregory growled under his breath. Anna Smiled. "You like her." Gregory glared at her before walking away.

He is a vampire. I never like anyone normal. Ava thought to herself. She was sitting next to her mother on the couch, pretending to be watching TV. It explained everything: the pale skin, red eyes, and the fanged smile that almost stopped her heart.

It was late when she got home. Her mom was still awake, but she managed to sneak into her room without her mother hearing. She then changed into the clothes she was wearing earlier and then sat down on the couch in the living room. Forcing herself to yawn, she told her mother good night and went to bed. Once in she was in bed she could not help but think about Gregory. After a couple of minutes she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

It was true, but he did not want to admit it. He liked Ava. These feelings were new to him. He once told his father: "Fight back! Make these mortal's blood run cold!" He was never a fan of humans, really he hated them, yet now he was falling for one. Gregory had been waiting for his parents to notice the human smell on him and after some time they did.

"Gregory, have you been with a human?" His mother asked in surprise.

"Yes." He answered simply. His father was at Freda's side in seconds.

"You didn't bite the human did you?" Frederick asked. Frederick was sure that he did, but he was surprised when his son shook his head, no. Gregory could see his father's shocked face, and could not help but smile in amusement. Freda cleared her throat.

"Why were they here?" Freda asked a little worried that their hiding spot had been figured out.

"She was visiting her newly dead brother." Gregory answered.

"At this time of night? Wait, did you say she?" Frederick asked. The first human Gregory had not tried to drain was a girl? Gregory sighed.

"That's what I said." He said slightly annoyed. Frederick narrowed his eyes at his hot-tempered son. Freda tried to keep a smile off of her face. She had not forgotten about what Tony had said: "Then, I saw a bunch of vampires and some red headed lady. I think she was human." Maybe this was the girl that Tony had seen with Gregory. Gregory had not bitten this girl which meant he cared for her.

"He likes her." Rudolf said. Ana smiled. She had told Rudolf about her suspicions of Gregory's crush. Gregory hissed at his brother. This was not a topic he wished to talk to his parents about. Frederick growled.

"She is human. Victim or slave-"Frederick started.

"I know. I know. I know. 'Dinner perhaps, but you can never be his friend." Gregory said repeating the exact words that his father said when Rudolf brought home his human friend. Frederick growled once more. Freda placed her hand on her husband shoulder.

"Is it so bad that he has found a girl?" She asked.

"It is when she human." He replied.

"That could be could be changed." Gregory growled. He glared at his mother for even suggesting that Ava would be turned into a vampire.

"I will not allow it." He said in a warning voice, but he knew that if his father agreed, then on one else opinion would count.

"I don't think turning her into a vampire will help, father." Ana said.

"I agree." Frederick said. Gregory let out a sigh of relief.

"She doesn't know about us, so all should be fine." Freda said. Gregory made a face and cleared his throat.

"About that-" He started. Freda's eyes grew wide. Frederick was mad.

"You told her! How could you be so reckless? Are you trying to get us killed? Little crush or not you cannot tell people about us!" Frederick yelled.

"She guessed! Besides look at me! I'm not exactly human looking!" Gregory yelled back referring to his pale skin, red eyes, and the sharp fangs that he had. He ignored his fathers last comment.

"He didn't deny his love." Ana whispered to Rudolf causing him to force himself not smile. He was not in the mood to deal with a mad Gregory.

"It doesn't matter. You could have lied!" His father argued.

"I didn't want to." Gregory growled.

"Love, Rudolf told a human, and Tony has done nothing but protect us. Maybe a girl will help him. I doubt that she will say anything." Freda said trying to calm everyone down.

"Bring her to meet us tomorrow. All of you leave now, it's almost dawn." Frederick said. Well, that should be interesting. Gregory thought as he got ready to sleep.

He was glad to see her there again, but he was also annoyed. Gregory pretty much was going to have to force her to meet his father. She was standing there looking at her brother's grave. Yes, she was sad that he died, but she no longer came to the grave yard for him. It was the only place where she knew to find Gregory. He watched her for a couple of minutes before breaking the silence.

"Hello, Ava." He said smirking when she jumped.

"Hello." She replied. His smirk almost stopped her heart. He sighed.

"My parents are aware that you about and because of this fact my father has asked me to bring you to them." Gregory said a little worried about how she would react. She was stunned, but nodded anyway.

"He's not going to like eat me, are they?" She asked only slightly kidding. He chuckled.

"No, the only one who might bite would be me." He said smirking when she blushed. "Come on." He said putting out his hand for her to grab. She blushed again and grabbed his hand. They walked for a couple of minutes before they came to the opening in the ground. He held her by her waist as he jumped in the opening landing on his feet. Frederick sensed his son and the human before they even jumped into the opening. He was waiting for them at the opening. Frederick had to admit that the human was beautiful.

"So you're the human who guessed our secret." Frederick said purposely scaring her. She looked at Gregory with a scared expression. Gregory sighed.

"I said he would not bite. I never said that he was nice." Gregory said glaring at his father. Ava cleared her throat and looked at Frederick.

"Yes, sir." She said

"Why are you here?" Asked Frederick, making Ava confused.

"Because I was told to." She said.

"Do you always do what you're told to do?" Frederick asked the first one of many questions.

"Well that was fun." Gregory said as he walked her home. He wanted to be nice, and he was also curious about where she lived. She laughed.

"Very fun." She replied. They arrived right outside her house. "This is it. Thank you." She said turning around to walk away. Gregory, without thinking, grabbed her arm and turning around and pressed his cold lips to hers. Ava stood there frozen, but after a second she found herself kissing back.

"Good-bye, love." Gregory said walking away. Ava blushed and walked into her house unaware that her mother had seen the whole thing.

Gregory made it to the grave yard write before the sun arose. He was happy which everyone could see, but Ana was the only one who knew why. She had seen Gregory and Ava kissing.

"How romantic." She whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 5

_We were standing on the same cliff that we stood on for the first ritual. There were about twenty vampires standing with the Sackville-Baggs and me. Frederick held the white amulet in his right hand and Freda's right hand in his left. Rudolf stood in between his sister and his brother. Gregory stood next to his father, but he was holding the redhead's hand. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. I looked next to me to see I was alone. My parents were not here like they were the last time. Why am I even standing here? How did I get here? Many questions ran through my head. I looked at the moon. It was close to being a full lunar eclipse. When the eclipse was full, Frederick spun the amulet while saying some words in a different language. The white amulet started to glow until it became a blinding light. After a couple seconds the amulet stopped glowing, and a thick fog came. Some people grabbed the partner's hands while others stood alone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frederick kiss Freda and Gregory kiss the redhead. The redhead let go of his hand and came to stand next to me. Once the fog enveloped the vampires, they started to disappear. After about a minute they were all gone. The fog left and the only thing on the cliff was the redhead and me. She looked at me smiled._

"Tony it's time to get up." Tony's mother said as she gently shook him. Tony sighed and got up. Later he would have to tell the Sackville-Bagg family about his dream. Sighing again he started getting ready for school.

Ava woke up on her on this morning. She blushed remembering the conversation that she had with her mother last night.

"Who was that?" Her mother asked the second she got in the door.

"Who was who?" She asked trying to play dumb.

"The boy you just kissed." Her mother crossed her arms on her chest. Ava blushed and looked down. "You snuck out to see your brother didn't you? And while you were there you found a punk, and the punk walks you home and then you kiss him? Do you even know his name?" Her mother yelled.

"Yes, I snuck out to see John. I have been for a couple of nights now. OK, that's where I met Gregory. He's not a punk." Just a vampire, she thought. Her mother shook her head.

"I never thought that you would be one to sneak out to meet a boy. Look, when you get your age many women make a mistake with a boy. Many of them believe that they love them and have se-. "

"Are you trying to give me _the _talk?" Ava said interrupting her mother. It was bad enough when her mother had to teach her the human reproduction chapter in biology. Her mother sighed.

"Fine, just be careful. I don't want you doing something you will regret." Her mother said as she walked into the living room.

"I'm going to bed." She said trying to get rid of the tension in the room.

"OK, tomorrow's Saturday so I won't wake you up early." Her mother called to Ava. Thank God, Ava thought to herself as she made her way into her room for the night.

That conversation had been awkward. Ava thought to herself as she got up from her bed for the day. She wanted to see Gregory, but he was asleep, and she had chores to do. She wandered around the house doing the chores she had to do and something's she did not have to. After six hours of trying to entertain herself, she gave up and went to her room.

"Do you want to go to the market?" Her mother peeked into Ava's room and asked.

"Sure, hold on I'll get dressed." Ava said gathering clothes to change into.

"OK, I'll wait out on the deck." Her mother replied. After Ava was dressed, she met her mother on the front deck. They both got into the car and drove to the market.

"OK, I'll be over here. You do what you want." Her mother said as she walked away. Ava started to walk around. She was looking at the oddly shaped apple when she noticed a boy staring at her. She turned to face the small blond child. He looked surprised. He came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Tony Thompson." He said. Ava cleared her throat.

"I'm Ava. Do you need something?" She said confused on why the boy was introducing himself.

"Do you believe in vampires?" He asked. She froze.

"No." She answered too quickly.

"Have you meet Gregory?" He asked her. She gave him a confused look. How did he know this?

"I have met them all." He said.

"How?" She asked. Tony explained how he knew them. The dreams, Rudolf flying into his room, meeting the rest of the Sackville-Bagg family, finding the amulet, and then finding out it do not work, then he told her how he had seen her in his dream, but he did not tell her about the kiss.

"I never knew all that." She replied. Come to think of it I do not know much about them. She thought.

"Tony come on!" Tony's mom yelled.

"Good-bye. Maybe we will see each other again soon dude." Ava nodded and smiled. She had not been called dude in a long time. Ava and her mother spent another hour at the market and then went home. They unloaded everything. Ava watched as her mother cooked dinner. Once dinner was done they ate. Ava did the dishes since her mother cooked. Ava and her mother ended up having a water war. Ava walked into her room to change. Gregory was sitting on her bed laughing at how wet she was.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked after sticking her tongue out at him. She looked at her clock to see it was eight o' clock.

"Mortals are amusing, and I was bored. Feeding will only keep me occupied for so only." She started at him wide eyed. Gregory smiled. "On animals." He added. Ava was relived.

"So what did you do besides feed?" She asked making a face at the word feeding. She sat down next to Gregory on her bed.

"Rudolf's human friend is helping us. He had some information so he was over."

"Tony?" She asked. Gregory was taken aback. Ava could see this so she continued. "We meet at the market. He said he saw me in one of his dreams." He nodded. Ava yawned and lay down on the bed Gregory laid next to her, and after a couple of minutes Ava was curled into his side and was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

"Where is Gregory?" Freda asked her other two children. Rudolf shrugged. He really did not know, but he had noticed that Gregory was acting weird lately. Normally Gregory would be wandering around mopping and depressed, but these past couple of days Gregory seemed happy. Ana looked down to the ground. She knew where Gregory was and she knew that he would be upset if she told their parents, but she could not lie to their parents either. Freda knew that Ana knew something. "Ana, do you know something?" She asked.

"He's fine, mother. He should be left alone." He is happy for once. She thought to herself.

"Where is he? It's almost daylight and he's not in anywhere near." Their mother asked worried.

"He's with the human girl isn't he?" Their father asked. He was walking down the hall when he overheard the news of his missing son. Sighing, Ava nodded. "When he brought the human down to meet me, I could see it. He likes her. It could be more than that really." Frederick said.

"Is she the redhead in Tony's dreams?" Rudolf asked. Frederick nodded. Rudolf was glad that his brother had found someone to show a soft side to, and to love. Ana's face brightened. She was, like Rudolf, was glad that Gregory was happy.

"I hope he gets home soon." Freda said thinking out loud. She was excited for the possibility of a new member of the Sackville-Bagg family. Frederick was not happy that his son was falling for a human. To him they were too unreliable. It was true that Rudolf had found Tony, and Tony was trust worthy, but that does not mean that they all were.

"I'm gone for a couple of hours and you go and have a family meeting without me?" Gregory faked being hurt. Rudolf rolled his eyes. Ana shook her head. Frederick mumbled something about 'stupid teenage hormones' and Freda hugged her son. She was glad that he was safe. The sun was almost up so they all went to bed.

Ava woke up to see that Gregory had left. Part of her was glad because what if her mother came in and saw him. That would bring some awkward conversations. The other part of her was sad. She did not feel complete when he was not around.

Ava's mother was a religious woman and it was Sunday. Ava knew that her mother would leave for church in about an hour. Knowing that her mother would beg her to go, Ava got up and wrote a note:

**I will not go to church with you, sorry. **

When she was done writing the note she got up and taped to the outside of her door and went back to sleep.

Sarah (Ava's mom) walked up the stairs to her daughter's room. Every Sunday Sarah asked her daughter to go to church with her, but ever since Jonathan, Ava's father, died Ava stopped believing in God. Sarah understood why, but she still always asked. Sarah read the note that Ava had taped on her door. She sighed and went to church alone.

"_How did you make it, papa?" A small black haired boy asked. _

"_Out of a piece of the moon." The small boy's father answered. _

"_Out of a piece of moon?" The child asked making a face. Was that that even possible? The boy thought. _

"_Yes." The father replied. The man picked up his five year old son and placed him on his lap. The child stared at the amulet that his father made. There was a beautiful white stone that was surrounded by a circle made of gold. The golden ring that was carrying the moon stone was attached onto a golden chain. _

"_What are you going to do to it, papa?" The man smiled down at his son. _

"_I have a friend who will make it so that it is powerful." He answered. In reality he was taking it to a witch. The witch would put a spell on the stone that would turn vampires into humans, but his son would not understand so he did not try to explain. _

"_And the orange one?" His boy asked. He had made a second amulet that would turn vampires into humans for a couple of days. This amulet was a decoy, really. _

"_It's not real." The father answered. The boy's eyes lit up._

"_So can I have it?" The boy asked. When his father said yes the boy took the decoy amulet and ran to his room. _

Tony told the vision/dream he had to Rudolf that night. It was odd, but it was somewhat helpful. Rudolf then told the dream/vision to his family.

"So he made two to throw us off?" Frederick thought out loud. "Why?"

"Tony said that the family all meets at the clearing during a lunar eclipse. So when is it, the lunar eclipse?" Rudolf asked ignoring his father's question. He frowned. When Tony told him about the first dream when he saw it twice, it seemed that Tony was not saying everything. Tony had said: "Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frederick kiss Freda and Gregory ki- never mind. Anyway, the redhead let go of his hand and came to stand next to me. Once the fog enveloped the vampires, they started to disappear. After about a minute they were all gone. The fog left and the only thing on the cliff was the redhead and me. She looked at me smiled_._"

"In about two weeks." Ana replied dragging Rudolf out of his thoughts. Gregory sighed.

"Two weeks, it took us three hundred years to find the fake one." He said. Freda gave him the knock-it-off look.

"But why did the maker make two amulets to begin with?" Frederick asked again. They all fell silent.

"To keep it out of the wrong hands?" Ana suggested.

"Like who? How would it be bad thing for a vampire to become human?" Rudolf asked. Gregory shook his head.

"It's not. Maybe 'the wrong hands' is a vampire hunter. If Rookery had used it we would be completely dead." Gregory said. Frederick looked at his son. "I have a brain. I can think." Gregory said to his father.

"You think it was a decoy for vampire hunters?" Freda asked. Gregory shrugged.

"Yes, that makes sense, but where would the real one be?" Frederick asked.

"We should try to figure out who the man and his child were, maybe that will give us a clue." Ana suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good place to start." Freda replied.

"Gregory," Frederick paused. He was about to say something that he never thought that he would. Gregory looked to his father. "See if your human can help." Gregory's eyes went wide. This is new. He thought as he nodded. Gregory changed to bat form and flew to Ava's house.

Ava was sitting in a chair on her deck. She was sitting in the dark. The cool wind felt nice against her skin.

"Hello, Ava." Gregory said. Ava, not knowing he was there, jumped and almost fell of the seat she was sitting in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said chuckling. Ava stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is there a reason you came here, or do you just like scaring the life out of me?" She said smiling. He rolled his eyes. He told her all about Tony's dream and asked for her help in tracking this man down.

"Do you know what year he made the amulet in?" She asked after agreeing to helping.

"A while ago." He said simply. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Helpful, Gregory." She said. He smirked.

"Oh, I know." He said.

"Ha! I start looking tomorrow." She said. He nodded. He came up close to her and kissed her lips.

"Good-bye." He whispered against her lips, and then he turned into a bat and flew away. Well, that is not fair. She thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Ava sighed. She had been at the library for an hour, but she found nothing. She figured that do to the age of this amulet that people would believe it to be folklore. She had yet to find much. She picked up the next: _Scottish Vampire Folklore. _She opened to the first page and started to skim the book. Finally, she found something that might be helpful.

_Allen McSmith was a vampire enthusiast. He spent most of his life trying to invent a way to turn a vampire into a human. He also believed heavily in witches. His wife, Aileas, left him and their son, Daniel, after claiming to never see her husband during the night. He claimed to be out trying to find vampires. Some say he found a way to turn the vampires, others do not believe in this power. After he died of old age, his son disappeared never to be heard from again, believed to have taken the knowledge of how to turn a vampire with him. _

It was not the most informative book, but it was something at least. It will be a while before Gregory can come out. She thought as she checked the book out of the library.

"Have a nice day." The elder librarian said.

"You too." Ava said smiling. She walked to her mother's car and got in.

"So, what did you get?" Her mother asked. Making a face, Ava showed her mother the book. Her mother never approved of the thought a vampire exists. Her mother sighed. "Ava, you skipped a day of school to get a book about something that doesn't exist?" Ava bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from telling her mom that she was wrong.

"Why is it so wrong to believe?" Ava asked.

"Why would they even be created? Their supposed to suck people blood, killing them, Ava, they're demons." Her mother replied.

"You claim to be a Christian right? In order to be a Christian you have to believe everything the Bible says, and the Bible states that demons exist." Ava argued. "And _if _they existed, it would be possible for them to drink animal blood."

"There is nothing about demons in the Bible." Her mother claimed. Ava sighed.

"In Matthew 4:24 it says _'they brought unto him all sick people that were taken with divers diseases and torments, and those which were possessed with devils.'_ In Matthew 8:16_: 'When the evening was come, they brought unto him many that were possessed'_. Those are just two out many verses that talk about demons." Ava said proving her mother wrong. Sarah (Ava's mother) was shocked she had no idea that her daughter knew anything about the Bible let alone could quote verses.

"Well, I have never seen a vampire. Have you?" Sarah countered. Ava almost laughed.

"No, Mom, I have never seen a vampire, but have you ever seen God?" Ava asked.

"Well, no-" Her mom started to say.

"Yet you believe that He exists." Ava interrupted.

"OK, were did you learn to debate like that?" Sarah asked.

"Only from the best." Ava said smiling. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"So what's for lunch?" Ava asked the second they got into the house.

"Whatever you make." Her mother replied. Sarah went to her room, where her computer was, and checked to see if the verses that Ava quoted were correct.

"Well that's just no fun." Ava murdered to herself. She walked over to the fridge and made herself lunch.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ava." Gregory said. He was lying on her bed, and he knew that she had not seen him, so he had trouble biting back his laughter when she jumped and let a small scream.<p>

"Dang it, Gregory, don't do that." She said placing her hand on her heart.

"Sorry." He chuckled as he sat up. She rolled her eyes.

"Liar, but thanks for caring enough to fake it." She smiled and sat down next to him on her bed.

"So did you find out anything?" He asked suddenly serious. She nodded.

"It's not the world's most informative but, at least it's something." She grabbed the book of her bedside table where she had put after lunch, and handed it to him. He quickly found the page he needed and read it.

"You're right it's not much." He sighed and closed the book.

"Maybe Tony will have another dream tonight." She said trying to give him some hope. He shrugged and looked out her window. He suddenly smiled and looked back to her. "What?" She asked afraid to know what was going on in his head.

"I'm going to take you flying." He stood up, grabbed her hand, walked over to her window, and opened it. Ava looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, no, no, you see I have a thing about heights." She replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I will be holding you. You'll be fine." Ava pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, but Gregory, if you drop me and I die, I will come back to haunt you. I swear I will." He smiled widened and he nodded. He held on to her hand harder and flew out the window. Ava closed her eyes and squeezed Gregory's hand. She could feel the cool night wind in on her skin, her hair flowing with it.

"You can open your eyes." Gregory said. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Gregory nodded. They were flying over a small river that was surrounded by trees. The water was pitch black in the night. Gregory glided to grass next to the river and landed. Ava smiled. She walked over to the water, bent over, and stuck her hands in.

"What are you doing?" Gregory asked amused walking over to stand next to her.

"Seeing if the water was cold." She replied standing up and taking her hands out of the water.

"And was it?" Gregory was both amused and confused. Ava smiled and flicked her wet hands at him causing the water to fly onto his face and chest. He looked down at his shirt and then back at her. His eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's on." He said. He stepped towards her and she took a step back. At a speed that was too fast for her, he tackled her into the water. Ava quickly resurfaced and glared at Gregory who was floating less than a foot in front of her wearing a smirk on his face.

"Fine, you win." She said smiling. He brought his cold, wet hands and placed them on her cheek then, he leaned forward and kiss on the lips. Ava was frozen with shock for only a second before she started to kiss him back. He pulled away, flashing her a smile, and helped her get back onto the grass. "It's a good thing my mom is asleep or I would have some explaining to do." Gregory chuckled.

"Yes, but that would have been interesting to watch." Gregory sat on the ground. Ava did the same.

"Yeah, for you it would be fun, but not for me." She replied yawning. She leaned her head on Gregory's shoulder "How old are you?"She suddenly asked.

"298, why?" He replied. Ava shrugged and closed her eyes falling asleep soon after words.

* * *

><p><em>Daniel held his dying father's hand. The old man coughed violently causing his flailing body to shake the bed. When the elder stopped coughing long enough to get a sentence out he took advantage of the opportunity. <em>

"_Son, take the fake amulet and hide it in your room." He paused to take a much needed breath. "Take the real one and put it in HER grave." His son looked at him in confusion, but then realization colored his face. He nodded. _

"_Yes, Father, I will." He replied. His father slowly closed his eyes and took his last breath, his once weak grip was no longer there. "Good-bye, Father." He said as he kissed his father's forehead. He let go of his hand. _

Tony told the Sackville-Bagg and Ava of his dream the next night. They all looked confused. No one knew who the 'She' was.

"Wait, Tony when your family moved there were there already portraits hung up or maybe in the cellar?" Ava suddenly asked. Tony nodded confused.

"Where are you going with this?" Frederick asked. Ava looked at him.

"Maybe some of the picture are old enough to be a portrait of the 'she' we're looking for." She responded hopeful. Gregory looked at her surprised. "You know, I may be mortal, but I can think things through." She glared at him.

"I would have never guessed." He said teasingly. Ava stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can we look for the painting now?" Freda asked Tony. He nodded.

"OK, then let us go. We have no time waste." Frederick said standing up. Tony and Ana grabbed Tony hand and flew off. Gregory did the same to Ava.

"Remember I will haunt you, Gregory." Ava threatened. He rolled his eyes.

"You still don't trust me?" He asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I still think you're gonna eat." She stated teasing. In all honesty she knew Gregory would not drop her. He smirked and pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck.

"Good, because I never said I wouldn't." He replied in low voice. She shivered when his breath reached her throat.

"Wondrous, I'm being held by a hungry vampire." She said sarcastically. Gregory laughed.

"Yet you're not worried?" He asked. He could not understand how a human could stand to be around vampire knowing that at anytime they could turn on him.

"I don't worry because I trust you." He replied simply. He kissed her cheek. "Eyes on the sky." She said laughing. Gregory smiled again.

"What am I going to run into?" Gregory asked.

"A blimp?" She tried.

"HA! Because I could so easily miss a huge blimp?" He said laughing as he landed in front of the Thompson's house. They walked in quietly so that Tony's parents would not hear them. They walked all through the house until they reached the cellar where all of the previous family's things were. Tony pointed out where the paints were and handed everyone a flashlight.

Ava looked at the first painting she saw. It looked old, but she could barely see it because of the dust that was resting on it, so she took her shirt sleeve and wiped some of the dust off. The picture was of an older looking woman. She was beautiful from what Ava could see with the light from the flashlight. She looked for any sign of whom this could be when she saw the beginning of some writing on the bottom on the painting.

**Aileas McSmith**

**October 21, 1694.**

"Hey this is Aileas McSmith. There's a date from when it was painted." Everyone looked at it. Someone grabbed it and passed it to the rest of the family.

"Is this the one?" Ana asked holding the painting in her hands.

"How will we know?" Rudolf asked looking over his sister's shoulder to see the painting. Ana handed it to him.

"I think it's a safe bet, but where is she buried?" Freda asked. Ava gasped. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're cemetery. I remember seeing this name now. I thought it was odd" Ava recalled.

"Figures, the amulet was under our nose the whole time." Gregory chuckled humorlessly.

"We don't even know that this is the grave we are looking for." Frederick doubted.

"It's worth a try." Freda tried to convince her husband.

"When is the eclipse?" Tony asked randomly. Everyone was silent trying to figure out what the date was.

"Tomorrow." Gregory answered.

"Then we had better hope that this is the right person." Frederick sighed. "Let's go." He commanded and once more Ana and Rudolf held Tony and Gregory held Ava as they flew to the cemetery.


	9. Chapter 9The End

"Mommy, are you ever going to tell me what happened when you found the lady's grave?" Ella asked her mother. Ava smiled as she knelt by her six year old daughter's bed. Gregory knelt down next to her. Ava started telling the story.

_Gregory handed everyone a shovel that he had taken from the caretaker's station. He was the first to start digging, but everyone soon followed. Ava swore that the people who buried the Aileas buried her than then six feet under, and was about to give up when her shovel hit the coffin. She climbed out of the grave knowing that there was now that there was no way she could help pull out the coffin. _

_Once the coffin was out of the ground Gregory was the one who opened the lid. He jumped back and hissed causing Ava to jump in surprise. The amulet was in the center of Aileas's ribcage surrounded by crosses. He looked at Ava pleadingly. _

"_The amulet is surrounded by crosses, we can't get it." He begged. The rest of the Sackville-Bagg family looked at the grave and then at Ava. _

"_Please, you have to get." Rudolf said. Ana agreed. Freda and Frederick looked at her, the same way Gregory did, pleadingly. _

"_Fine, but if I stick my hand in there and she grabs me, I will stake you all." She said sighing. Gregory chuckled. She walked over to the coffin and looked at the skeleton in disgust. "This is so gross." She muttered as she bent down, stuck her hand in the ribcage, moved the crosses, and grabbed the amulet. She shoved it into Gregory's chest and wiped her hands on his jacket, which earned her a death glare. She smiled sheepishly at him. Gregory looked at the amulet and then handed it to his father who studied it for a minute. _

"_Tomorrow is the eclipse, we all need to rest." Frederick declared Ava looked up at the sky. It was almost sunrise. _

"_You all need to get to your 'home'." She said. Gregory looked up at the sky and, seeing the sun, agreed and kissed her good-bye before she started her why home. _

Ella yawned causing Ava to stop telling the rest of the story. Ava chuckled and looked at her daughter. Gregory smiled again.

"It sounds like someone needs to go to sleep, now." Ava said. "We can tell you the rest of the story later." Ella shook her head, no.

"No, the last time you said that was last week and I still haven't heard the ending of the story." Ella whined. Ava sighed.

"She gets the stubbornness from you, Gregory." She teased looking at her husband. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no, that's all you." He retorted. It was her turn to roll her eyes. Ella sighed annoyed.

"Mamma-" She started to whine, but was cut off my Ava starting the story where she had left off.

_Gregory signaled the others of the Sackville-Bagg family to the same place that they had before with the first amulet. His direct family stood next to him. Tony and Ava stood away from them, but only by a couple of feet away. After a minute, there were about fifty bats fly in the sky. Most of them turned into a human form before landing. Ava looked at each member. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around, coming face to face with a long haired blonde male who was hissing at her._

"_Well, what do we have here?" The man's red eyes looked her up and down. _

_Gregory, who had been watching this in horror, ran to her side and growled at the blonde male. _

"_Mine." He growled. The male bared his teeth, but turned around and stormed off. _

"_Lovely family." Ava whispered afraid her voice would crack. Gregory sighed. He looked at her for a second before taking her mouth with his. When he was done he placed his forehead against hers._

"_I may not remember you or anything else of this life. I need you to find me and force me to remember, OK?" He asked her as he wiped away a tear drop from her cheek. Ava nodded. "I love you." He whispered to her. _

"_I love you too." She replied. She kissed him one last time. He let go of her and walked over to his family, standing in between his mother and his brother. Frederick held the amulet in the air as the eclipse happened, and he started to speak in some other language. A fog started to fill the area as the amulet started to glow a bright white. Frederick held the amulet with both hands and closed his eyes for a second, soon after the fog became too thick for anyone to see each other. Ava heard Frederick say one last thing then suddenly the fog disappeared and the only two people left on the cliff were Ava and Tony. _

"_They'll come back like last time, right?" Tony asked her. Ava shrugged._

"_I hope so, kid." She turned around and started to walk Tony home. _

"Then what happened?" Ella asked. Ava smiled again.

"About two weeks later, I was still trying to find him." She nudged Gregory with her elbow, "I went to the grave yard where they had stayed when they were vampires, and he was sitting there above ground looking at the opening. I sat down next to him and asked him why he was there. He looked at me and told me that the place was familiar to him and so was I, and then he asked me why. Instead of answering him, I kissed him." Gregory grabbed Ava's chin and turned her kissed her. Ella made a gagging sound causing Gregory and Ava to laugh. "Then he remembered everything. Tony whistled to get the others to remember him." Ava said finishing of the story. Ella smiled and yawned.

"Good-night, Mommy. Good-night Daddy." She said closing her eyes.

"Good-night." Ava and Gregory both whispered. Together they got up and left their daughter's room.

"She just like you." Gregory said kissing his wife. He picked her up and carried her to their room.

**The End **


End file.
